The principal aim of this project is to build a high-school outreach program with the main CSU feeder schools which will improve the preparation of a cohort of 10-20 incoming freshmen for college-level work in the sciences. Measurable objectives will include (i) recruitment of students interested in scientific careers from local high schools, (ii) changes in knowledge of participants about careers in biomedical research, (iii) participation in group research and data gathering projects with emphasis on writing and computer-assisted analysis, and (iv) preparing for and passing scores on the CSU placement exams in math, English and reading and preparing for success as students during the academic year. Motivated students who attend the high schools within commuter distance of CSU will be identified from among those who have volunteered to participate in the Chicago regional science fairs and who have been designated by their science teachers. Selected students will be provided with pre-matriculation enrichment to prepare them better for college-level work. Student participation in the PREMAT Project activities will commence with the summer prior to their entering the high-school senior year (Summer I) and continue through the end of the summer after high-school graduation (Summer II). Students who successfully complete the activities of Summer I and the senior year will be granted admission to CSU prior to the Summer II. The enrichment activities for this period will include: (i) Participation in group projects gathering demographic and biological data on the area served by CSU and the analysis of these data using various analytical tools. (ii) Course work and hands-on activities related to scientific data collection and analysis and problem solving skills. iii)Attendance in a monthly seminar series during and the high school senior year. During Summer II the students will be tested in their proficiency in math, English and reading and receive subsequent mentoring in deficient areas. Students who make satisfactory progress in the summer course work will be afforded the opportunity to participate as RISE Scholars in jobs as computer room attendants and apprentice tutors during their Freshman and Sophomore years and will be encouraged to participate in research projects and act as tutors in other parts of the MBRS program.